marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Maximoff
Peter Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a mutant capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine He was a prisoner of William Stryker in his mutant testing facility on Three Mile Island. He is tied down via bungee cords to prevent him from building up enough kinetic energy to escape. He, along with the rest of the incarcerated mutants, escape with the help of Professor X. X2: X-Men United Maximoff's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan, Hank, and Xavier travelled to the residence of the teenager, where they find Peter in his basement playing arcade games, noticing the massive amount of stolen items he had amassed. After convincing Maximoff to assist them in breaking Magneto out from the Pentagon, the group travelled to Washington. Hank acted as a tourist, while Peter, Charles, and Logan travelled to the lower floors. Peter managed to duct tape a security guard to an elevator wall, stealing his uniform. After making it through security, Peter accessed Magneto's cell, where he used vibrations from his hands to shatter the glass ceiling of the cell. As both mutants took the elevator to regroup with Logan and Charles in the building's kitchen, they were quickly cornered by guards, who shot at them. Quicksilver seized the opportunity to have some fun, darting around the room, disabling and mispositioning the guards and rearranging the fired bullets so that they avoided the other three. After the group escaped the Pentagon, Quicksilver was sent off by Charles, thanked for his contributions. Later, Peter watched the news with his younger sister as they broadcast Magneto's speech. X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities *'Superspeed' Equipment *'Walkman:' Peter carries around two walkmen that are attached to his belt. That way he can listen to his music while he's running. *'Headphones:' Peter wears clip on headphones to listen to his music. *'Goggles:' Peter wears goggles when he is running in order to prevent his eyes from getting damaged. Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Evan Peters **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Evan Peters **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Uncredited **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name Only) Trivia *Quicksilver can be used by either Marvel Studios or 20th Century Fox providing that the latter doesn't mention anything about his allegiance to the Avengers and the former don't refer to him as a mutant or name him as Magneto's son. *Jamie Campbell Bower and Nico Tortorella auditioned for the role of Quicksilver. *Evan Peters' Kick-Ass co-star Aaron-Taylor Johnson plays the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the character in 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron. *In the comics, Quicksilver's real name is Pietro Maximoff. In the movie, his real name is Peter Maximoff. *In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Quicksilver asks Magneto what his mutation is. He tells him he can manipulate metal, to which he responds, "Really? My mom used to date a guy who could move metal". and Magneto turns to face him with a shocked expression on his face. This is a reference to Quicksilver's comic book counterpart whose father is Magneto. Gallery ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Quicksilver checks out charle's wallet.png Quicksilver asks the X-Men why he should trust them.png Quicksilver talking to the X-Men.png Quicksilver smiles at the guard.png Xmen-days-of-future-past-vif-argent-magneto-scotch-1-.jpg|Quicksilver duck tapes the guard. Quicksilver dressed as a guard.png Quicksilver using his powers on the glass.png QS Evan.png|Quicksilver breaking some glass. Quicksilver & Magneto are spotted.png Quicksilver make it to the elevator.png Quicksilver-x-men-days-future-past-peters.jpg|Peter with Logan, Erik and Charles. WolvMagProfQuick.jpg|Quicksilver with Charles, Logan and Erik. Quicksilver wall running.png Quicksilver Wall Running.jpg Quicksilver runs around the guards.png Quicksilver knocks a guards hat off.png Quicksilver wearing a security hat.png Pietro see's something.png Pietrodofp.jpg|Pietro. Quicksilver 01.png|Promotional Image. empirequicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver on the cover of Empire. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Pietro.png|Quicksilver restrained by elasitcal ropes in the Weapon X base. 300px-Quicksilver.jpg|Maximoff on Three Mile Island. Videos Quicksilver_Cameo_in_X-Men_Origins_Wolverine|Quicksilver in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Three Mile Island prisoners